Max's Scrapbook
by CaptainVampireKing
Summary: A collection of ideas/oneshots that either don't do well on their own or I have not been able to finish due to lack of motivation/inspiration. All Pricefield! Index and more details inside! (Automatically Rated M due to future installments.)
1. Introduction & Index

**Hey, all! So, I've seen this idea scattered around where some authors post scrapped ideas into a separate collection of sorts, and an old friend of mine did it too. So I figured, why not I? I have so many scrapped/in progress ideas that I don't know if I'll ever get to them all. I might as well just post them. Some of them are the beginnings of stories, some of them fall somewhere in the middle, and a lot of them will be smuts that just won't do well on their own. The story itself will automatically be rated M for any smut chapters added, but other stories will have the rating posted with it if it is not M.**

 **NOTE: Some of the work published here will also be work that I've co-written with my girlfriend, and credit to her will be posted as such.**

 **ALSO, the Index will be updated as I add chapters!**

 _ **Max's Scrapbook**_

 _ **Index:**_

 **Chapter 1:** Chloe's Band (Unofficial title. Rated T. _Possibly_ part 1.)

 **Chapter 2:** The Ballad of Me and My Brain (Rated T)


	2. Chapter 1: Chloe's Band (UNOFFICIAL)

**Welcome to the very first "chapter" of this "story!" I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Title:** Chloe's Band (UNOFFICIAL)

 **Rated:** T

 **Status:** Not published.

 **Co-author:** _Moonmist_Fire_ of Archive of Our Own.

 **Additional Notes:** Indirectly inspired by a couple fanfictions and a roleplay. Chloe's band name was chosen from a random name generator. There's also a shit-ton of original characters in this story. Dylan, Anaise, and Amethyst were created by Moonmist_Fire. I created Austin. Because this was translated from roleplay, the timing isn't the best. Forgive that. The song featured in this chapter is _Pretty Girl_ by Hayley Kiyoko.

* * *

In a coffee shop just off the edge of town by the beach, three people are setting up their instruments and tuning them. There's two girls, a blonde and a blunette, and one guy, a brunette with red in his hair. The guy is known as Austin, the drummer of the band. Chloe is the lead singer and plays the bass guitar. Rachel plays the keyboard.

"We're gonna kill it tonight, you know." Austin said, looking up from his drums with a grin.

Chloe scoffed. She adjusted a cord on her bass. "You mean like how we killed it last time?"

"It's not your fault the speakers blew." Rachel grinned at her. "We just rock too hard."

 **...**

Meanwhile, Max is sitting in the backseat of a fast moving red Mustang, her arms crossed over her chest. "You guys, I don't even like coffee. You _know_ this.

Dylan, one of the other three friends in the car and the driver, laughed. He had one hand resting on the steering wheel, the other tapping a beat on the dashboard. "Yeah, we know. But girl, we only want to help you come out of your shell. It'll be great!"

"Yeah!" Anaise said excitedly, slinging an arm around Max's shoulders. "We're helping you live a little! And plus, there'll be cute girls, won't there be?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Max, to which the brunette blushed and shoved her away lightheartedly.

"Cool it with the teasing, Anaise." Amethyst said, laughing. She turned around in the front seat to look at Max. "Max, if you don't like it, we'll buy you a donut. Or two. Or three. Just give it a chance? Please?"

Max rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can't believe I let you guys drag me out of my room for this." She shook her head and looked out the window, but a small smile graced her lips. "Better have your wallet ready."

 **...**

Back at the coffee shop, the owner, and Chloe's mother, poked her head through the door into the backroom. "How much longer, you three?" Joyce asked. "You know I get the most business when you play and the crowd is getting antsy."

Chloe ran her guitar pick over the chords, the brief riff echoing in the small room in a perfect harmony. She grins and looks at her mother. "Uh, fifteen? Give or take a few minutes. Rach is still figuring out the cords. Hers got mixed up in the bag."

Rachel sent a sideways glance at Austin, narrowing her eyes. "Well, maybe if _someone_ put them in separate bags instead of the same-"

"What?!" Austin exclaimed. He raised his drumsticks in exasperation. "I told you guys not to let me pack up last! You know I'm colorblind! Green cords look like red cords!"

"Whatever! Austin, just work on your drums." Chloe looked at her mom. "Make it twenty."

 **...**

When the four finally pull up into the parking lot, it's quite crowded. They blend in with everyone filtering into the building and manage to snag a table directly in front of the stage where the trio will be performing. Anaise declared that Max would have the best view of the "hot girls." Max blushed furiously and gave her another shove, to which Amethyst and Dylan had a hearty laugh about. They ordered a few things to keep themselves occupied and conversation begins to assemble itself gracefully between the four.

Less than twenty minutes later, Joyce took the center of the small stage and adjusted the microphone. The lights behind her dimmed but Austin and Rachel could be seen coming out to set up their instruments. There was no sign of Chloe yet.

"Testing, testing. Can you all hear me in the back?" Joyce's question was met with a few "yeahs" and "wooos." She smiled. "Great. So, I know what most of you are here for-" She's interrupted by a chorus of cheers, one that Amethyst, Dylan and Anaise joined in on while Max sipped on her hot chocolate and surveyed the two onstage with mild interest. "-yes, yes, I know." Joyce continued. "Without further ado, I present... Wounded Premonition!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as lights in the place gave way to complete darkness and the thud of combat boots walking across the stage rebounded off the walls. When they stopped, there was a brief pause. When the lights came back up, Chloe had taken center stage with her guitar poised and ready to play. She gave the crowd a broad grin as she struck the cords and let the sound ring out through the speakers, which drove the fans wild.

Chloe leaned forward and took hold of the microphone stand. "How's everyone feeling tonight?!"

As soon as Chloe took the stage and spoke, Max looked up and nearly choked on her drink. Anaise patted her back gently with a smirk.

"I know. She's quite the looker, isn't she?" she teased.

Max wiped her mouth and glared. "Hush, you." Yet, she couldn't resist the question, "What's her name?"

Anaise laughed. "Hah! You like her!" She poked Max in her side, and the brunette swatted her away. It only made her laugh harder. "Chloe's her name, girls are her game, I hear!"

Max merely blushed furiously.

"You guys shut up and listen!" Dylan scolded.

"Yeah, you can check them out later." Amethyst agreed, laughing.

"We're not checking them out!" Max argued just a bit too loudly.

"Psh, what a lie." Anaise said.

"Shush!" Dylan said.

Their chatter drew Chloe's attention and she looked down at the four of them with a grin. "Seems like the front here is especially ready for tonight, huh?" She chuckled. "I've seen you guys before, definitely, but not..." She turned her attention to Max. "You. You're new. What's your name, cutie?" Her smiled grew wider, and behind her Rachel smiled and shook her head.

Max blushed furiously, the word "cutie" causing her head to spin on new levels. _Name. NAME. What's my name again? I forgot my name! Fuck!_ She swallowed. She felt like her and Chloe were the only ones in the room - but this air is quickly dissipated as soon as it comes.

Anaise nudged Max, snickering. "Yo, Maxaroni. What's your name?"

Max gave Chloe a shaky smile. "Max." And she couldn't say anymore than that due to her insides imploding.

Amethyst leaned into Dylan and whispered loud enough for the whole table, and maybe even Chloe, to hear, "Still a better love story than Twilight," to which Dylan choked on his coffee and sputtered with laughter.

"Max, huh? What's that short for?" Chloe paused for a second, thinking. "Don't tell me... Is it... Maxipad?" She jokes, laughing a bit. "Or Maxwell." It's clear she's only teasing by the playfulness of her smile and gaze. She heard Amethyst's comment and laughed a bit louder. "If this was Twilight, blood wouldn't be the only I'd be sucking." She sent a wink Max's way and says, "What brings you here tonight? Did your friends drag you out to force you into having a good time? This doesn't seem like your setting."

Max's face turned beet red. "Maxine. It's short for Maxine." She turned impossible darker at the joke, and Anaise laughs hysterically along with Dylan and Amethyst. Max gives them a betrayed look. "Yeah, if you can call them _friends_." Anaise, Amethyst and Dylan all gave her simultaneous, innocent puppy dog eyes. Max rolled her eyes.

"Maxine? I think I can guess why you prefer Max, then." She chuckled with a small nod to your friends. "And they look like they have pretty good taste, if I do say so myself. I'd trust them on this one if I were you." She covered the microphone with her hand and turned around to say something to Austin and Rachel. The two nodded in understanding, adjusting their instruments a bit, and Chloe looked back to the audience with a wide grin. "Okay, everyone, small change of plans. I'm going to be singing a new song that I'm sure _you_ will enjoy." She glanced down at Max specifically when she said "you", her grin turning a bit flirtatious. She took a step back and tapped out the beats counting down to the song.

 _"Thursday nights, I like  
Seeing you under the stars' light  
Through the fire as bright  
Wanna know what your love feels like..."_

Max looked downward when she saw the grin, but when the first notes fell into the air, she looked up utterly mesmerized.

"Damn, Caulfield. Smooth as silk." Anaise commented. She grinned teasingly. "I think she likes you."

" _Think_?" That was, like, four flirts in a row." Amethyst said. "I'm pretty sure we're onto something, guys."

"Damn right, we are! Looks like someone's in for a backstage pass, hm?" Dylan wiggled his eyebrows at Max, who wasn't paying attention. He noticed right away. "Wow, guys. I think it's love at first sight. Look at her eyes! Looks like she's pretty deep in it, too."

Amethyst took a look at Max and laughed. "When's the wedding?"

"Quiet, you guys. I'm listening." Max hushed them.

Anaise rolled her eyes. "Alright, lovebird."

 _"I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty, girl  
I just wanna know if you will let me be your world  
I just know you gotta taste like candy, candy girl  
I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty, girl..."_

As the song drew on, Chloe shifted between watching the crowd and watching Max, the smile on her face never leaving once. She sent a wink her way at one point before stepping back to start playing the brief solo. That was the only time she focused on anything other than you, her gaze down on the way her fingers move across the guitar strings. Max couldn't avert her gaze, and whenever Chloe looked at her, she got that feeling of wonderful isolation with her for those few minutes. She couldn't stop smiling, the butterflies raising beautiful hell in her stomach. She placed her head in her hands and sighed dreamily.

Amethyst watched all of that with a big, stupid smile on her face. "Love bug bit you hard, hm, Caulfield?"

"I wouldn't say it bit her. More like, ate her." Anaise said.

"I don't think the love bug's the one that's supposed to eat her, Anaise. That's Chloe's job, obviously."

"Dylan!" Max said, embarrassed.

At the end of the song, Chloe gave a somewhat tired grin as the crowd roared, some giving standing ovations. Chloe bowed, along with Rachel and Austin.

"Thank you, thank you!" Chloe said, a little winded. "Now if you would give us a few minutes to prepare for our next song, that would be great!"

Chloe stepped "backstage" with Austin and Rachel, and Rachel immediately grabbed her by her shoulder. Chloe looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "What?"

Rachel laughed and shoved Chloe playfully. "Can you not keep yourself under control for one minute?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chloe said with a small smirk.

"Like hell!" Austin butted in. "Chloe, you were blatantly flirting with that random girl!" He grabbed Chloe by her arms and shook her. " _Flirting_!"

"Yeah, and?" Chloe shrugged his arms off. "I think she's cute, what of it?"

 **...**

"I can't believe it." Max said, throwing her hands up in mock exasperation. "I'm being betrayed by my best friends whom I've known my whole life."

"Betrayed?!" Amethyst said. "We've found your wife! In fact, I hired a wedding planner while that song was playing. I couldn't help myself; that look you were giving Chloe was just too cute."

"...I honestly can't tell if you're joking or not." Max said.

"Knowing her, she isn't." Anaise said.

"Yeah, she isn't. I saw the website on her phone." Dylan said.

"Oh. Right." Max rolled her eyes. "And _how_ , exactly, are you gonna pay for that?"

"She's not objecting to it, that's a good thing." Amethyst said.

"I was just getting to the objecting part!"

 **...**

"Don't you have enough flings, though?" Rachel asked. "I'm pretty sure your body count is higher than the Empire State building."

"Who said I was trying to get into her pants? Maybe I genuinely like the girl." Chloe said.

"Yeah, and I can properly see Christmas colors." Austin scoffed. "You need to focus on the music, and not other girls right now."

"Pfft, whatever." Chloe checked the time. "I'm gonna go get something to drink real quick. You two want anything?"

"Nah, I got my water." Austin said.

"No, thanks." Rachel said as she leaned against the wall and took out her phone.

Chloe nodded and headed out of the back area, coming out of a side door and stepping past tables and people that were complimenting her (which she returned with "thanks" and smiles), going towards the counter. Max didn't miss when the bluenette emerged and watched her as she stepped up to the counter, the dreamy look never leaving her face.

"That's it." Amethyst pushed her chair away from the table. "I'm talking to her."

"Wha- wait, no!" Max protested loud enough for a few people to look in their direction. She flushed and lowered her voice. "What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna get you two married by tonight." Amethyst said. She gave Max a goofy grin.

Dylan whooped and pumped his fist. "Woo! Go, Amethyst! Matchmaker Extraordinaire!"

Anaise started chanting Amethyst's name and Dylan joined in, Amethyst grinning stupidly as she makes her way over to where Chloe is, immediately using her social butterfly charm to catch her up in a conversation. Chloe gave her and intrigued look when she approached her. She pointed back at Max for a moment, says something, and gave a devilish grin to Chloe who seemed to smile back as she listened intently. The words that crossed her lips looked suspiciously like 'She likes you.' Max turned red and buried her face in her hands.

"I can't believe it. She's really gonna do it." Max mumbled through her hands.

"What're friends for, Max." Anaise said.

"I call being the flower girl!" Dylan said.

"You idiots."

 **...**

"She likes me, huh?" Chloe said after sipping her water. She gave a brief laugh. "Are those her exact words, or are you being a moderator?"

"Oh, trust me. She doesn't have to say it." Amethyst said. "Did you even see how she was looking at you the whole time? Her eyes. Dreamy, glazier than a damned donut, full of it. And by 'it', I mean love. She more-than-likes you. Trust me. My friends and I have known her out whole lives, and the only other time she's looked at something like that was when she was looking at a triple-decker fudge sundae with extra sprinkles and hot fudge. So yeah, she's pretty deep in there."

 **...**

"Oh, god. I can see it in her face." Max complained. "She's spewing shit over there."

"Shit? More like she's giving her blessing." Dylan said.

"Oh, yes. Look. Chloe's smiling." Anaise said. "This is going great."

 **...**

Chloe shook her head, laughing wholeheartedly. "Alright, alright. I get it. I look as good as a sundae." She glanced over at Max and smiled a bit wider. "Tell ya what," She looked back at Amethyst. "Our next show is at the dance club downtown. Eight o'clock." She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a few tickets and holding them out to her. "Show these to the bouncer. They'll get you backstage. If she comes tomorrow... We'll see."

Amethyst took the tickets with a playful salute and a 'Thank you.' "You won't be disappointed!" She said with a grin and skipped back to the table, waving the tickets triumphantly. "Check it out! I got the good!" She tossed them to each one with surprising accuracy, and Max caught hers with a surprised expression.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"I have my ways, girl. You know that." Amethyst winked jokingly.

"Damn, nice job!" Dylan said. He slipped the ticket into his wallet, giving Amethyst and approving grin. "Looks like Max isn't the only slick chick here. Am I right, ladies, or am I right?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You dork." Anaise said. "But you're right." She gave Max and Amethyst a pointed look. "Remind me to get both of you some thug life glasses and a couple of fake blunts."

"Fake?! Fuck that!" Amethyst said. "Go big or go home, that's my motto!"

They all laugh, but Max couldn't help but look back at Chloe. She was utterly enraptured in her charming looks, only hoping that Chloe wouldn't catch her staring. Lucky for her, she didn't an returned backstage to retrieve Austin and Rachel. They returned to the stage together.

"Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that little break!" She raised her hand in the air, ready to strike the cords. "Let's rock out!"

* * *

 **And that's all for this "chapter!" There is more that I've written, so just let me know if you want me to post the rest of what I have. The only reason I haven't published the rest of it is because I have hit such a huge wall with where I am in the story. I haven't worked on it in about two/three months. Maybe eventually I'll find the inspiration to continue it!**

 **CaptainVampireKing awaaay!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Ballad of Me and My Brain

**Title:** The Ballad of Me and My Brain

 **Rated:** T

 **Status:** Not published.

 **Co-Author:** N/A

 **Additional Notes:** So, this story is based off of a song by The 1975. Max, Chloe and Rachel are all in college, Max majoring in photography, Chloe majoring in visual arts, and Rachel majoring in music. The back story to this is, Rachel asked Max one day to help her test her equipment by singing a few notes. After discovering Max could sing, Rachel begged her to create a band with her. Max gave in after making Rachel promise that she wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Chloe. They've been in the band for almost two years by this point and have uploaded their songs, which they collaborate on, on SoundCloud. They have a fair sized fanbase and have made a few appearances in local diners, clubs, etc. while hiding their identities. This fanfiction was also inspired by Tumblr user SkiretehFox, who created a Twenty One _Pirates_ AU for the characters.

* * *

 _ **~Three Weeks Earlier...~**_

 _"Goooood morning, Arcadia Bay!"_ The radio announcer called through the speakers. _"It's sixty-seven degrees on this fine October morning with light traffic down on the coast-"_

The radio was clicked off with a groan.

"Shut up." Max mumbled, turning over onto her back and sighing heavily. She glared up at her ceiling through squinting eyelids, shivering under her blanket. _They really need to get Samuel on that heating unit._ she thought as she lazily tossed the covers aside. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around herself and sat up. She now regretted not wearing pajama pants to bed last night.

As all teenagers, she reached for her phone to see if she had any new notifications or messages. _Two comments on Facebook, a voicemail from Kate, probably about the book she lent me... And a text from Rachel._

"What does Rachel want this early?" Max asked aloud, unlocking her phone and opening the message.

 **Rach (*kitty emoji*) (Oct 7th 2013 6:43 AM):** Maaaaax! I hope you didn't forget we have practice at 7:45! Better not be late again!

 _Shit! Practice! What time is it?!_ Max's eyes hurriedly flitted to the top of her screen. It read 7:26. Max's face palmed and practically flung herself from the bed, not even thinking to reply to Rachel's text as she tossed her phone onto the bed and rushed to her closet to find some clothes. Her eyes scanned her mini collection first with her hand to her chin, her brain contemplating overtime because she really did not have time for this.

 _Should I wear my usual? No, Max, don't be stupid! Mix it up! That's what Chloe would tell you to do._

 _...Speaking of Chloe..._

Max realized she didn't get the usual good morning text she would receive from Chloe every morning at seven fifteen. She racked her brain briefly wondering what could have hindered her, meanwhile pulling out shirts and pants and jackets trying to decide what to wear. She tossed a yellow shirt onto the bed and a pair of ripped jeans that Rachel had given her a while ago onto the bed and got on her hands and knees to fish around for her sneakers in the back of the closet.

It was at that very moment that she heard 'Mountains' playing from her phone, assisted with the heartbeat vibration that told her Rachel was calling her. She groaned loudly and pulled out her sneakers, practically throwing them at the bed as she hurried to grab her phone. She picked it up and answered quickly, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Rach, what's up?" She said, trying not to sound out of breath.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Rachel said immediately, and Max's face fell. She figured that Rachel would be able to tell, since they'd known each other for a good three years now, but it didn't hurt to try and play it off.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." She said, sitting down on the bed. She took the phone from her ear and put it on speaker so she could get dressed. "I swear, I'm getting ready right now-"

"Chill, Max, I'm not gonna chew you out." Rachel assured her. "But I've been keeping your microphone warm for the past ten minutes with sound checks."

Max shoved her legs into her pants legs and stood up to pull them on the rest of the way. "Thank you, thank you. Just give me another ten minutes, okay?"

"Hm... Promise you'll grab me a caramel macchiato from the cafeteria on your way?"

Max smiled. "I promise."

"Sweet! See you soon!" Rachel said, and Max could hear her blow a kiss into the phone.

"Definitely!" Max said. She picked up her phone and hit the 'end call' button. She placed it back on the bed and took off her shirt to switch to the yellow one.

She grabbed her keys and her phone, shoving them in her pockets. Remembering that the radio host said it was sixty seven degrees outside, she quickly yanked a leather jacket from her closet and shrugged it on, inhaling the fading weed and Old Spice Wolfthorn scent wreathing around her.

 _Chloe's jacket._

There had been a time when Max would return Chloe's jackets whenever she borrowed them, but this one had been calling her closet home for a few months now. However, it did manage to find itself back in Chloe's possession if Max felt that it was losing the smell of the bluenette every now and then.

 _"If you love smelling me this much, why don't you just steal my whole wardrobe?"_ Chloe had teasingly said a week ago when she was handing Max the jacket for the third time.

 _I just might one day, Chlo._ Max thought with a fond smile of the memory.

She slipped on her bracelets and gave herself a once over in the mirror by her door, flashing a smile at the fact that she looked halfway decent for once. She made her way to the door and closed her hand around the handle. _Okay, a quick jog through the courtyard after I get Rachel's macchiato and-_

"Gah!"

Max stumbled back, having walked into someone blocking her way out. She opened her mouth to apologize when her eyes caught sight of a pair of familiar Doc Martins.

"I'd say to watch where you're going, but I don't think you reach the height limit to see."

Max's eyes found a teasing smirk and sparkling blue eyes when they finally came up, and she blushed heavily at the comment.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't think you have the decency to accept it." She retorted. But her excitement over seeing Chloe got the best of her and she grinned, which made Chloe laugh.

"Smart ass." Chloe said, opening her arms for a hug.

Max gratefully welcomed Chloe's embrace and subconsciously nuzzled into her shoulder to breathe her in deeply.

"What happened to my good morning text today?" Max asked, her voice muffled.

Chloe chuckled. "Figured I'd surprise you, maybe see if you wanted to swing by Two Whales for breakfast before class?"

Chloe's voice sounded hopeful, and it made Max's heart sink into her gut. She always loved getting breakfast with her best friend, even if she ended up paying most of the time, but today...

"I'm sorry, Che. I can't." Max said regrettably. She pulled back to look Chloe in the eyes and hated the sadness that started developing in them. "I'm late to meet Rachel."

"Oh." was all Chloe said at first. She hesitantly dropped her arms from around Max and shoved a hand into her pocket. "Early morning studying again, huh?"

"Yeah..." Max said. She moved her gaze to the floor. _I can't keep lying to her..._

"Well, maybe I can go and pick something up for you?" Chloe offered, and her smile started to return. "That is, if you don't cheat and go to the cafeteria first."

Max laughed. Her heart warmed. "The only thing I'm getting from the cafeteria is a caramel macchiato for Rach."

"Good, keep it that way." Chloe smiled wider and slung an arm around Max's shoulders, shaking her gently. "Now tell me what that little hipster stomach is craving. Belgian waffles? Bacon omelette?"

"Why don't you surprise me again and choose for yourself?" Max said.

"Oooh, putting your faith in a delinquent punk? That's a dangerous game, Caulfield." Chloe joked.

"Don't worry, I know how you play. One thing, though. Please don't forget the hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream." Max gave Chloe her best puppy dog eyes, to which Chloe shook her head and laughed.

"You got it, Maximus." She said. "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Spot me a ten?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I really really really love this AU and hope to continue it one day! And don't worry, I will get the "second chapter" of Chloe's Band up eventually!**

 **CaptainVampireKing awaaay!**


End file.
